so guilty~
by Mastermindo-ov
Summary: eine mögliche geschichte wie schuldig zu schwarz kam


FanFiction -WK- Schwarz 1  
Warnings: Die süßen Jungs gehören nicht mir, ich leihe sie mir nur und verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
  
~So guilty~  
  
Ein ganz normaler Morgen. Die elenden Vögel sitzen draußen im Baum vor dem Fenster un trällern ihr Lied, die Sonne scheint hinein ind ie penible saubere Küche. Ich verfluche seinen ordnungswahn. Aber so ist dieser verklemmte Amerikaner nunmal. Im grunde kann er nichts dafür, dass er so ein idiot ist, der alles unter Kontrolle haben muss. Aber dass wir da mitmachen - nein, dass ich da mitmache ist erbärmlich.   
  
Nagi sitzt über einer Schüssel Cornflakes am Tisch, die Schultasche neben dem Stuhl. Still wie immer. Ich brauch nicht in seine Gedanken zu sehen um zu wissen, was er denkt. Ins einer Naivität regt er sich innerlich darüber auf, warum er zur Schule muss. Er ist seiner Klasse mindestens ein jahr vorraus - armer Junge. Du hast keine Ahnung.   
  
Farfarello, hm... Seine Welt ist in ordnung, solange er ein Messer in der Hand hat. Im Moment misshandelt er sein toastbrot damit. Seine Gedanken interessieren mich auch nicht. Sie drehen sich darum, wie man Gott verletzen kann. Er denkt an nichts anderes. Wenn er kleine unschuldige Schulmädchen quält, um sie danach zu töten hat er nur einen Gedanken "That hurts God".   
  
Ah, unser furchtloser Anführer. Bradley Crawford - Nein nur Crawford. Er scheint seinen Vornamen zu hassen. Weiß der Teufel warum. Es spielt keine Rolle. Der Mann, den nichts aus der Ruhe bringt. Na kein Wunder, wenn man vorher weiß, was passiert. IN seinem Leben dreht sich alles um Kontrolle. Vielleicht ist er deshalb unser Anführer. Kontrollfreak. Er sitzt dort, mir gegenüber und versteckt sich hinter dieser idiotischen Zeitung. Eine englische natürlich. Hey furchtloser Leader! Wir sind in Japan, weißt du das? Ich starre ihn schon die ganze Zeit an. Wie er da sitzt. Ab und an nimmt er die Zeitung runter, um seinen Kaffee zu trinken, nagi zu verbieten, seine Telekinese zu nutzen, um den Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen oder Farfie einen missbilligenden Blick zuzuwerfen, wenn der mit dem Messer spielt. Er weiß, dass ich ihn anstarre. Aber er sieht mich nicht an. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was hinter diesen Gläsern vorgeht, in denen ich mein Spiegelbild sehe, wenn ich ihm in die Augen sehen will. Seine Gedanken konnte ich vot einer Ewigkeit zuletzt lesen.  
  
  
  
Flaschback  
  
"Mama, aber ich kann wirklich lesen, was du denkst. Ich lüge nicht. Manchmal fliegt es in meinen Kopf, ohne, dass ich was mache." Ein kleiner Junge steht vor seiner Mutter und springt auf und ab, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sein oranges, langes Haar wippt im gleichen Takt mit.   
  
"Schon gut, Schuldig. Ich glaube dir, aber tu mir einen Gefallen. Sprich nie wieder davon. Mit niemandem." Sie wandte sich ab und ließ den Jungen stehen. Der sah ihr verwirrt nach. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass seine Mutter verärgert schien. Immerhin war er erst vier Jahre und konnte für viele Fehler, die er machte einfach nichts dafür. Aber seiner Mutter gehorchte er. Niewieder erzählte er darüber, wie die Gedanken von anderen Leuten in seinen Kopf flogen.  
  
  
Die Sonne schien, die Vögel sangen. Es war ein ganz normaler Morgen. 6:50 Uhr, Schuldig war auf dem Weg zur Schule, als ihm auf einmal ein mann im Weg stand. Schwarze Haare, dunkler Anzug, Brille. Schuldig schätzte ich auf Anfang 20. Er regte sich nicht, sagte nichts, er sah Schuldig einfach nur an.   
  
"Was starren sie mich so an, hä? Noch nie jemanden mit roten Haaren gesehen?" Keine Reaktion. Schuldig machte einen Bogen und ging um ihn herum. Er war etwa auf gleicher Höhe mit seinem seltsamen Beobachter, als auf einmal die Gedanken von vorbeigehenden Passanten wie eine Flutwelle über ihn hereinbrachen. Schuldig hatte sich abgewöhnt die Gedanken anderer Leute zu lesen. Es war anstrengend und alles andere als normal. Er tat es nur selten, in wichtige Klassenarbeiten oder wenn etwas anderes wichtiges passierte. Jetzt war es ganz und gar nicht beabsichtigt. Er konnte nur Bruchstücke aufschnappen. Es war einfach zuviel auf einmal, um Zusammenhänge verstehen zu können. Ihm fiel nichts anderes ein als sich die Ohren zuzuhalten und ein paar Schritte unbeholfen vorwärts zu stolpern. Es verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war und alles war wieder still , als er mit seinen eigenen Gedanken allein war.   
"Was zur Hölle war das?", stieß er hervor. Er wandte sich um. Der Mann stand immernoch dort. Er hatte sich umgewandt und musterte Schuldig weiterhin.   
"Was gaffst du so? Verschwinde!" Zwei schlanke, schwarze Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Der dunkelhaarige blickte fragend,aber seine Mundwinkel umspielte eine Spur eines Lächelns. Schuldig wandte sich ab und ging davon.  
  
  
Ein paar Tage geschah nichts. Das Leben des 17- jährigen Deutschen ging seinen gewohnten Gang. Etwa eine Woche später allerdings tauchte Schuldigs Beobachter wieder auf. Er stand diesmal auf der anderen Straßenseite, gegenüber des Mehrfamilienhauses, indem Schuldig mit seinen Eltern lebte.   
  
"Jetzt reichts." Schnellen Schrittes überquerte er die Straße. Der junge Mann zeigte keine Regung.   
"Hey, was wollen Sie?" Nichts. Kurz entschlossen las er die Gedanken seines Gegenübers. Allerdings war es kein Deutsch, was er dort fand.   
"Was soll das für eine Sprache sein?", dachte er laut. Das Gesicht des Fremden änderte sich. Die scharfgeschnittenen Gesichtszüge erstarrte zu einer kalten, abweisenden Maske.   
"Sie verstehen kein Wort, was?", fragte Schuldig und wollte sich abwenden um zu gehen.   
  
"English", sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihm. Fragend blickte Schuldig sich um und stellte fest, dass es tatsächlich der dunkelhaarige hinter ihm gewesen war, der sich anscheinend doch dazu entschlossen hatte, etwas zu sagen. Allerdings klang es nicht wie eine Antwort auf seine Frage, sondern wie eine Anweisung.   
  
"Ich soll englisch sprechen?" Sein Gegenüber nickte.   
"What do you want?"   
  
  
Wie sich herausstellte, kam er aus Japan. Sein Name war Crawford, einen Vornamen nannte er nicht. Sie waren in ein Café gegangen und saßen nun an einem der Tische, während Crawford sein Anliegen vorbrachte. Er vertrete eine Firma aus Japan, Esses. Sie würden in der ganzen Welt nach Leuten mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten suchen. Und sie wollten, dass Schuldig nach Japan käme, um für sie zu arbeiten. Weder auf die Frage, was genau das für Arbeit sein würde, noch, wie sie ihn gefunden hatten, erhielt Schuldig keine Antwort.   
  
"Sie wollen also, dass ich mit ihnen nach Japan komme und dort arbeite. Ich nehme an, ich soll dort die Gedanken anderer Menschen lesen, was?" Zustimmendes Nicken. Schuldig stand auf.   
"Wissen Sie was? Sie können mich mal. Ich bin überhaupt nicht scharf darauf diese Gabe oder wie immer sie es auch nennen wollen zu benutzen. Ich kriege davon Kopfschmerzen." Crawford schien nicht überrascht zu sein, auch nicht, als Schuldig ihm den Rücken kehrte und das Café verließ.  
  
Fin  



End file.
